Running
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Bobo thought that he understood the more supernatural aspects of Midnight. Manfred through him through a loop. (Manfred Pain part 5)


The fifth part of my Midnight, Texas story. There are another four parts after this! Yay! Anyway, it's time for Bobo to show his love to Manfred. I don't see much of their interaction so it's just the two of them.

Warnings: None that I can think of, but tell me if you see any I should know about!

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Staring out the window of his kitchen Bobo rinsed out his coffee cup and put it to the side for when he came back. A tranquil look was on his face as he watched the rabbits hopping around the dirt heading wherever they were going.

He always did love watching the world move around when the sun first came up. It was always nice to know that some things never changed. Even if something horrible happened in the night once the sun came up it was as if it had been washed away.

That didn't happen all the time and sometimes the only thing the sun showed was just how much damage had been caused. Those were far and few in-between. Anyway, it wouldn't be long before that was gone and the world was back to doing what it always did.

By now he was normally already at the pawn shop cleaning up the dust had was always there or doing the books. Okay, so he was normally sitting in the back reading books or watching funny video's on the internet.

On a good day they'd get handful of people coming to trade or buy some things. On not so good days than it was so quiet he was sure that he was going to hear his own braincells trying to make an escape.

It was because of that that he and Lem had decided that on the weekends they were going to be closed. Not to say that they were open the rest of the time. No, they had to close their doors quite a bit to help take care of the more supernatural aspects of the town.

The weekends were for them to do what they didn't get to do the rest of the time. Stretch their legs and catch up with the rest of the Midnighter's. Bobo might love working, but he loved the weekend's for that fact alone.

It was too early for that though. He knew that there was only few people awake and ready for the day at the moment. All of them were doing their own Saturday morning rituals and he knew to leave them alone until at least 10.

It was just peaceful and calm in the town. Something that had been sorely lacking the past few months. He hoped that it was going to stay that way, but he had his doubts. The Midnighter's might deserve to have some peace, but that peace wasn't coming anytime soon.

Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the images that he had accidentally conjured. He thought himself a positive person, but some of the things that he had seen made it difficult for him to keep a smile on his lips.

He knew that they were lucky in a sense. A lot of bad things happened, but they didn't happen to them. Well, they happened to them, but they didn't… He didn't really know how to explain what he was thinking.

All he knew was at the end of the day no matter what happened to them they were okay. The monsters and the evil doers could come into their town and try to tear them apart, but they were there to stay and they were willing to fight.

It was rare that something happened to one of them that seriously injured them. The last time that he could think of was… He took a shaky breath as an image of Manfred clawing at his own skull filled his mind.

He knew that the guy was psychic and could talk to the dead, but he never truly thought about the finer details of that. It never occurred to him what his powers truly meant for how he went through life.

With Fiji and Lem their powers were under their control. For the most part. They had bad days, but so did everyone else. Even the Reverend knew exactly when the full moon was coming and had a plan that kept him and everyone safe.

Manfred didn't get that. Sure, Fiji had helped him by making his home dead proof and with the teas that helped him sleep. That was it though. One little spot in the entire world was safe for him to let his guard down.

It didn't seem right to Bobo. Especially since he knew that there was a chance that the man was going to leave one day. He might not like to think about it, but that was something that was a possibility.

The guy was more vulnerable than any of the rest of them. He couldn't hide away or shut his powers off. He had to deal with them day in and day out. Now that his grandmother was dead? He was doing it alone for the most part.

Now that he saw what his powers did to him on a daily basis's Bobo hated just how much he judged the man for how he handled them. He was not the type of man that liked the idea of self-medication.

He was perfectly fine if they had had doctors tell them that they needed help. To take that into their own hand? It seemed as if they were just running from something they were too scared to face head on.

Scoffing he shook his head at his own stupidity. He had actually thought that he understood the man's pain just because of what he had witnessed with everyone else in town. He had never been so wrong in his life.

He hadn't realized just how little any of them knew about psychic's. Even the Midnighter's who had been around for longer than the rest of them didn't know much about that particular group of people.

Add that to the fact that none of them knew about the man in general. It was no surprise that he had made a judgment before he had actually thought it through. He was just wished it was something else that had changed his perception.

When people first came to Midnight they were welcomed with open arms and many side eyes. It might not be the best thing, but they were all there because they had wanted to escape something or someone.

The new comers were were closed off to everything that happened around them until they tarted to feel comfortable. While the towns people were sitting there waiting for all hell to break loose while still smiling and talking about the weather.

Manfred hadn't really had that adjustment period now that Bobo thought about it. As soon as he got there everything went up in the air. One fight after another after another. It was exhausting for them all, but at least they knew the others were there and had their backs. He had none of that.

Some of that was their fault. One of their own had been murdered and they weren't exactly up to welcoming in someone else. Sure, Fiji had done her normal cookie trick and the Rev had invited him to mass, but everyone else had been too distracted to say a real hello.

Something that he was upset with himself for. Manfred had proved to them all time and time again that he was a good man and that he'd help if he could. It was them that had let him down and left him floating in limbo. No more though. They weren't letting him down again.

With that though in mind Bobo left his house and started to jog down the street. He had an entire run to try to come up with a way to become friends with the man. It shouldn't be all that hard considering what they had already been through.

As soon as he thought that he knew that he had cursed himself. He wasn't going to be able to come up with a single thing. That wasn't going to stop him from trying though. He said he wasn't going to let the psychic down and he wasn't.

Jogging towards the man's house he felt himself smile when he saw that Manfred was actually up at that point. Well, he was sitting on the ground his back against his trailer so he might not be awake per say, but he wasn't in bed.

"Morning, Manfred," Bobo greeted happily walking up to him, "You're up early."

"Don't remind me," the psychic muttered before squinting up at him, "Birds are more annoying than ghosts."

"I've always loved listening to the birds sing when I get up."

"You're one of those annoying morning people that everyone wants to smack, aren't you?"

"Just you and Olivia."

"I like her better than you right now. Were you coming to ask me something or just be perky?"

"No, just saw you when I was passing by. Going for my morning run. Join me?"

"Run? Without something that's trying to kill me?"

"I can open the shop and grab a gun if you need motivation."

"You're evil."

"I guess I can downgrade it to a walk. Come on, it's not that hot yet and it'll help you wake up. I'll even buy you breakfast after."

Manfred stared at him for a moment before nodding his head and standing up. He took some sloppy steps forward showing the man just how tired he really was. The image of a sleep deprived puppy had him smiling as they walked.

They were quiet as they left the town. Bobo wanted the man to have some time to wake up a little more. He doubted that he was going to get anything other than snark if he didn't. The psychic could give Olivia a run for her money.

"You know," Manfred started his hands stuffed in his pockets sounding a little more awake, "When we're not being chased and almost killed by pretty much everything that move this place is beautiful."

"It is," Bobo agreed with a smile, "Most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"You should go to New Orleans sometime."

"You've been to New Orleans? I wouldn't think that it would be a good place for a psychic."

"Honestly, there's so much magic and voodoo there that most of the ghosts have been crossed over. There are still a handful of ghosts saying hello and, of course, the most evil ghosts, but for the most part it's quiet."

"You spend a lot of time there?"

"It was where I was born actually. Lived there until I was five."

"Why'd you leave?"

"That's when my powers really kicked in. Let's just say my first ghost was not a good one. We left shortly after."

"Did you ever go back?"

"No, Xylda always said that we'd never get anymore money there."

"Well, once the veil is sorted out you should go. See your old stomping ground. Get a break from all the ghosts."

"Actually, I think I'm good here. At least I will be once I have some food."

"We just started walking."

"Yes, but I'm hungry. You shouldn't have let me wake up fully, Bobo. Feed me!"

"Alright, but we're doing this again next week and we're running. Deal?"

"Do I get food then too?"

"Yes, I'll buy you food."

"Then you've got yourself a deal."


End file.
